


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty lights on the tree<br/>I’m watching them shine<br/>You should be here with me<br/>Baby please come home<br/>Baby please come home</p><p>They’re singing deck the halls<br/>But it’s not like christmas at all<br/>I remember when you were here<br/>All the fun we had last year</p><p>If there was a way<br/>I’d hold back these tears<br/>But it’s Christmas day<br/>Baby please come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

Tina was alone in a corner of the room, watching the lights on the tree without really seeing them. Finn, Kurt, and Sam had thrown a Christmas party at the Hummel-Hudson house and Tina went because everyone insisted, but she would have rather been alone. She heard them singing Christmas carols, but it didn’t feel like Christmas at all. Everyone was there – the new kids and the old gang: Puck and Mercedes had flown in from LA, Quinn was there, and so were Kurt and Rachel. Even Rory was visiting from Ireland.

Only one person was missing.

The most important person.

She relived in her head all these Christmas memories she and Mike had made in the previous years and she couldn’t believe he wasn’t there. She knew the break-up was partly her idea, but she hadn’t think it would hurt that much. To be quite honest, it hadn’t, so far. She had been so busy with Grease and Sectionals and school that she had barely thought about it.

But now that Christmas was here – and Mike wasn’t – it was a whole other story. She blinked away some tears, hoping no one had seen her, but really, they had seen her cry so often that it had became a running joke, so it didn’t matter.

The doorbell rang and the singing stopped, everyone wondering who it could be.

“Santa?” Brittany asked in wonder.

Someone went to open the door and Mike stood there, covered in snow. People surrounded him – they hadn’t seen him in weeks – but he could only see her. He pushed them all away and in three steps was at her side. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Baby, I’m so sorry, I meant to be there. The bus broke down in the snow, and – I couldn’t stand spending Christmas without you – “

Tina laughed through her tears. Nothing mattered anymore. He kissed her like he’d been dreaming of for months. She kissed him back and knew they’d never spend Christmas apart again.


End file.
